Descole x Emmy 100-word Drabbles
by Chase Ling Ziao
Summary: This is a collection of 100-word drabbles, a challenge for me against my typical style of anthology-type drabble series in other fandoms, exploring some ideas and the dynamics of this relationship. A long-ish one-shot/chaptered story is in the works. This is my preparatory phase. K to T. R&R welcome!
1. Back to the Beginning Again

**Back To The Beginning Again**

Emmy had been backpacking using exploration and photography to try and forgive herself for betraying her dear friends and find some peace. All was fine until she saw him. Or, at least, thought she saw him.

It was hard to miss his brown suit and strikingly mushroom-like hairdo, odd among the bright and cheery wear of the locals. But she had to be sure that Jean Descole, or Professor Desmond Sycamore his true identity, was truly dead and this doppelganger was just that.

She followed him quietly outside of town to find exactly what she was expecting: the airship Bostonius.


	2. Stowaway or Travel Companion

**Stowaway or Travel Companion**

How could he have missed it?

He, Jean Descole, the man of a thousand faces, the master of disguises, miss this brightly-colored, high-spirited, brown-nosing former companion of Hershel's stowing away on his ship?

He turned to Raymond, his most trusted butler and companion for an explanation as Raymond was typically left to watch the airship.

"I apologize, Master. I sincerely did not notice she hid behind our rations."

Descole looked at him, puzzled but also noticed that the girl also wore a similar expression.

"What will you have me do, then?"

Raymond was going to have to explain himself soon.


	3. Raymond's Journal 1

**Raymond's Journal 1**

It seems the young Master is suspicious of me.

I am old, journal, and shan't be around my master for as long as I would like. Perhaps this young lady would interest him, whether romantically or as an assistant, or both, hoho! I have seen her around Professor Layton and she is more than capable.

It pains me to fool the master this way; however it is for the best. He needs to heal, and it seems so does she.

I am positive that travelling together will bring out those long-supressed burdens to light. And with hope, also much-needed healing.


	4. What We Do

**What We Do**

"No, young miss. This is how we do things."

Descole did not so much as give a nod to her presence. Regardless of the master's insistence that the young miss stay in her room, it turned out that the master kept in his room while the young miss took to wandering about the airship.

Might as well show her the ropes, thought Raymond.

But he quickly grabbed her and threw her away from the side entrance. He calmly responded to her angry interjection.

"Young miss, please do listen first. Both belts **must** be fastened otherwise the flying machine shan't start."


	5. Assistant or Not

**Assistant or Not**

Admittedly, having her on board will probably make for less quiet journeys.

In that same admittance, I also say I do not care for her boisterous comments and know-it-all remarks about where to go, what to do, and how to go about it.

I did not feign the identity of Desmond Sycamore only for appearance, she ought to know. I am a fully accomplished archaeologist despite using a false identity, damnation! Wouldn't a rose by any other name smell as sweet? Poppycock!

Other than Bronev's tutelage, I wonder what else she to offer.

I am needlessly losing sleep over this.


	6. Stormy Weather, pt 1

**Stormy Weather, pt. 1**

This was definitely not the time for him to be giving me the silent treatment.

As soon as the gust of wind rocked the Bostonius, Raymund immediately took to manoeuvring the airship while he stormed off into his quarters. Running into this storm was my fault, he says. Go fix it, he says.

Please!

If he had just considered my route, it would save the ship all this trouble! Now the red lights and the alarms flooded the hallway.

He can hate me later for this but right now I need help with the engines. This door is going down.


	7. Stormy Weather, pt 2

**Stormy Weather, pt. 2**

It happened all too fast.

With no engines, the airship fell out of the sky.

A door was broken down. Bodies collided and lost consciousness on one side of the airship while on the other side, a lone butler used all his strength to steer.

The last thing anyone recalled were the alarms, whose light flooded the rooms, whose sound echoed until an abrupt silence.

Following up that nightmarish memory was the bright noonday sun, prying their eyelids open.

They safely landed in a forest clearing the Bostonius sacrificed most of its body to make.

There was work to do.


	8. Competence

**Competence**

Raymond laughed his old heart out.

On one hand, the young master did exactly as he was told and collected fruits and nuts. The young miss, however, came back with nothing but led them to a stream she had found where she had also taken the liberty of setting up camp and a fire pit. Raymond also noticed that a small javelin lay near a small pile of fish placed atop a large leaf.

Raymond continued to laugh has he watched the young master angrily put down his gathered food next to the fish and stomp back towards the Bostonius.


	9. For An Archaeologist

**For An Archaeologist**

The spry young woman climbed up the tree and hung her bright yellow jacket on one of its branches.

"Toss it up here."

He didn't budge.

"Come on, Descole. We need an eye-catching marker if anyone is ever going to find us."

His butler was checking out the engines back at the crash site so he was stuck with her to watch over camp.

"DESCOLE!"

A loud snap was heard followed by a loud yell that nearly startled Emmy. She almost lost her balance trying to catch his mask. Looking down, she smirked.

"Not bad," she said "for an archaeologist."


	10. Raymond's Journal 2

**Raymond's Journal 2**

Other than my joy in finding this unscathed, I am pleased to observe that the young master is warming up to the company of the young miss.

Although, there seems to be only circular arguments between them for the moment.

No matter, it is dawning to the young miss that the young master is not only polite but very cautious while to the young master, a second opinion other than mine is proving to be a valuable asset.

I shall keep a close eye on them still.

This storm mishap is proving to have its gains alongside its obvious losses.


	11. Real Face

**Real Face**

Come now, he can't seriously believe he would be instantly recognized without his mask.

He thinks too highly of himself. His is a face not too memorable but not one I can forget either.

Warm brown hair. It's a shame he wears wigs and big hats. Bright brown eyes. That ridiculous mask was an unnecessary expense.

But I suppose, having been Desmond Sycamore for a very long time, and to have Targent agents at almost every continent and city, he couldn't afford carelessness when donning the identity of "Jean Descole".

But it's a shame he's grown accustomed to it, hiding.


	12. Familiar

**Familiar**

"Why do you always wear a hat? Why must you always swing your cloak around? Wouldn't wearing a mask actually make you stand out more?"

He wasn't sure what irritated him more: that she had uttered such words to him or, somewhere in the back of his head, he heard it all before.

But who told him first?

He had angrily thrown his hat at Emmy and practically ripped his cape off, storming off to bed.

Tossing and turning later that night, someone long-forgotten came to him in a dream.

"Daddy, why must you always swing your cape like that?"


	13. Origins

**Origins**

She got a little too nosy but honestly it wasn't a bad question. I just couldn't answer it the way I, rather, Jean Descole would have.

I didn't have much of a thought process coming up with my vigilante identity.

But it does roll off the tongue pretty well.

I haven't the faintest idea where Hershel got "Jean" from but it adds nicely to the dramatic flair I was going for Descole.

Cold. Calculating. Driven. No holds bar. My last gamble.

I wondered how Bronev had the gall to name her like a delicate flower when she is anything but.


	14. Oh, You Meant Me?

**Oh, You Meant Me?**

"I don't understand, Raymond.

He's so infuriating but what's more is I can't get around to him.

He's so contrary to almost everything I do!

I make one mistake, he blows up. And I mean really blows up! Can't he let go? I was willing to fix that torn couch pillow.

And, gosh, that annoying big voice he uses. Can't he let his disguise go for just a second?

And don't get me started on dinner. Can't he loosen up and just carry a decent conversation?"

…

"Oh, you meant how _I_ was adjusting to you two?"

"Yes, young miss."


	15. Changes

**Changes**

He insisted and persisted until she finally came around.

Being part of the crew meant a more low-key appearance. Everyone but Emmy only had dark clothes in their wardrobe. It didn't help that her voice was so distinct and cheery either.

The straw hat and scarf was a start but she needed more choices, Descole concluded. Eyewear, gloves, bags, more scarves, large hats, coats, and possibly some communication device.

She agreed almost instantly provided that he gets a new haircut. Something more fitting for "the man of a thousand faces," she said.

What had he brought upon himself, he wondered.


	16. Raymond's Journal 3

**Raymond's Journal 3**

The young master and the young miss have been out for three days now.

I only hope nothing terrible has befallen them otherwise I would have to leave the Bostonius at risk for hoodlums and whatnot, despite my utmost trust in Keats to keep any curious creatures away.

It has been deafeningly quiet without their constant bickering. Not that I mind Keats' company; however he goes off to hunt for his lunch while I am left to scavenge berries and other fruit.

This is most odd. Why didn't I leave sooner?

Dear me, I shall have to look for them.


	17. Souvenirs and Straw Hats

**Souvenirs and Straw Hats**

What the devil is doing, clicking around with her blasted camera?

I'm not some tourist; I'm supposed to be a local man of influence!

And that yellow jacket and bright red bowtie! Does she have anything else in her wardrobe besides these eye-catching monstrosities? And what's more, she's looking at useless little trinkets!

Her additional expenses and lousy disguises are increasing our journeying costs. I am not made of money!

Here I thought Raymond taught her how we operate.

The only thing I'm willing to purchase in this market other than food and water is this straw hat and scarf.


	18. Lost

**Lost**

"Well, what am I supposed to call you, then?"

He nearly forgot the last time he was struck dumb by such a simple question.

Hershel Bronev suffered the agonizingly slow but unexpected loss of family while quite young. He first encountered his enemy and committed its name to memory.

Desmond Sycamore lived a normal life until his enemy resurfaced. Yet another family was lost to him due to them.

Jean Descole knew nothing except the immense drive to stop his enemy regardless of who was in the way.

But who is he?

"I will leave that to you, Miss Altava."


	19. Regrettable Blessing

**Regrettable Blessing**

Emmy - or whatever her name was – simply could not stop going on about I survived that near cataclysm. Mentioning Hershel was enough to shut her up though. But his name wounds me as well.

It seems we both have that burden to carry. As much as I would love for things to go somehow fall into place, I no longer belong in his life. The feeling is mutual, she says.

Perhaps there is a prupose in this supposed "mistake" of Raymond's. However, I am firm that she keep to her own quarters, refraining from interfering with running the airship.


	20. Like Dancing

**Like Dancing**

He wasn't the Professor but he was a decent dance partner.

Still, Emmy thought his grip on her waist was adequately strong. His movements were fluid and graceful when they were weaving through the crowd of people. His footwork was excellent when they had to retrace their steps through the alleys while running away from hoodlums who were looking for trouble.

And those parkour moves were an added plus.

They escaped and headed for the airship.

"You're quite light on your feet, Descole."

"You're not so bad yourself, Miss Altava."

All that was left was to actually dance with him.


	21. In Sickness and In Health

**In Sickness and In Health**

Old Raymond recalled when the young master took these vows in front of his young wife.

Naturally, the young master extended those vows to his only daughter, the light of his life.

Without any prodding whatsoever, he also extended those vows to loyal old Raymond.

But it surprised Raymond when he found the young master steadfastly remained by Miss Altava, a complete stranger, throughout the duration of her fever.

No one foresaw the flying machine to run out of power but more unexpected was how the young master instantly dove into the sea to fish her out once she crashed.


	22. Wholeness

**Wholeness**

A part of me I gave to my wife. Another part to my dear daughter. Another part to Raymond and another part to defeating Targent.

There was a gaping hole in me that I could not fill when I lost my wife and daughter, other than with the other two.

Now that Targent is no more and two new things are offered in place: my freedom and … the company of this girl, I forgot how to become whole again.

I could learn a thing or two from Hershel. He's had to move on ever since I forced him to.


	23. Raymond's Journal 4

**Raymond's Journal 4**

The young master has been quiet lately. I wonder what he is going through.

I cannot muster a word out of him nor the young miss since I got them away from some ruffians chasing after them.

They have not so much as said a word to each other during dinner time.

Well, he would be glad to know the engine has been corrected by a kindly woodsman and we are set to resume flying soon.

Dear me, Keats is the only constant companion I have these days. No drama. No trouble. How easy it must be for his kind.


	24. Hobbies

**Hobbies**

"Colour me impressed, Descole."

I could've sworn there was a hint of contempt in that remark of hers. I didn't let my annoyance show as she continued to touch **_all_** my disguises.

"Where did you have the time to do all of these?"

I should have probably hidden my closet much better than this. I remain vigilant, watching her lest her careless handling destroys any one of my creations.

"I wish I could make my own clothes."

Some genuine jealousy, I see. Deliciously perfect.

"Making all of those by hand was difficult but rewarding. I could not throw one away."


	25. As You Like It

**As You Like It**

"Hot or cold?"

She would always use up the hot water. Not that he minded bathing in temperatures below zero so long as he got clean.

"Bitter or sweet?"

She doesn't understand why he strictly avoids even the tiniest nibble of cake. It's as if he were allergic to the very smell.

"Fast or slow?"

She drives too fast. All their fuel gets used up within less than a week. He worries about their ever rising expenses.

"Just right."

"Just right."

Emmy and Descole look at each other, surprised that they shared the same preference for spending the evening: alone.


	26. Fear

**Fear**

It was unnerving how we could not even speak to each other properly up to now.

I thought he certainly did not appreciate my presence just at the beginning.

Saying a few months seems short but to remember what happened each day, to easily be reminded of where I am, the length felt like a lifetime.

I felt afraid he is just waiting for the day when I declare I want out, of how nonchalant his acceptance of my leave will be just as he accepted my presence.

I'm afraid of how he doesn't think of me.

I fear him.


	27. Disillusioned

**Disillusioned**

Why?

Why is she always on my mind?

As a good leader of this crew, I cordially, albeit reluctantly at first, extend my time and attention to Miss Altava.

But why am I concerned over what she thinks of me? Why am I bothered by every silence, every huff, and every disinterested comment of hers?

She is no different than Raymond and yet I envy the way they carry conversations. Between them, speaking is light and easy. Between her and I, it is brief and strained.

It is none of my business at the moment but it's driving me mad.


End file.
